Ben Hun
Looking for the user who this character represents in the Fanon world or Ben Hun the user? Ben James Hun commonly known as Ben Hun,King of the Hun Empire,or just plain Ben is the young ruler of the Hun Empire.He enherited the throne at the age of just 17 after knowlage of his now departed fathers royality and has sense ruled. Background Ben Hun hatched on Awesome Island, off the coast of the Antartic Peninsula, the day after his father Robert Hun died for some unknown reason. Early Years One bright summer morning Ben hatched out of his egg to enter the new world.His father having moved to Awesome Island several years before his death consealing his true identity to his family as the great king of the HunEmpire.He had a strong intrest at a very young age in adventure and exploring. He explored the whole castle on awesome island and even discovered a few secret things. When he was about 14 years old his mother died which meant he had to learn to take care of himself. While his mothers death broke the young Ben's heart he soon adapted to the change and learned to survive with his sister.At the age of 16 he started to explore unknown parts of Awesome Island and that was when he met Brain and Shine, two rare puffles, silver and grey. A few weaks after Ben Hun took in the two puffles of his a strange package marked "TTS,be care full what you wish for!" appeared on the Island's shore.Inside the box was found a strange unstable staff capable of Time Travel.Ben Hun had never seen the likes of it and started to examin it and later discovered the true powers of the staff which he used to travel through time itself (At peril to himself) Ruling The HunEmpire REWRITING SOON! Involvement Ben Hun is the Emperer of the great HunEmpire Working for the Bof the following is leaked information about the BoF no ones sure how this information came to be known though Back in 2009 Thanks to Ben Huns's time travel expertise and Fourth Wall breaking powers and ability to with stand the chaos caused by entering other realms Ben was asked to join the Ampersand Publishing, Inc. Being paid a large amout of money he started to work for the company.How ever oddly enough no one has ever seen Ben Hun while he is working for the Company one when asked about it he replied saying that he was just a talent scout for good book authors.the odd thing is that none of the locations that he has never heard been seen at any of the locations that hes supost to be scouting. ]] because of his bad grammar. Powers and Weaknesses Ben Hun has many powers that he inherited from Robert Hun. - *He can read the minds of weaker penguins. *He can break the fourth wall which comes in handy *He cant scate with or with out ice. Trivia REWRITING!!! Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Super Penguins Category:Character Users Category:Hun Elites Member Category:Mary Sue